


Remember The Fresh Suite Life In Seabrook With Descendants And Special Guests?

by SeleneLykensen13



Series: The Norris Nuts And Other Stuff [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Suite Life on Deck, The Fresh Beat Band, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: Read To Find Out Because I Don't Have A Description
Series: The Norris Nuts And Other Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029813
Kudos: 1





	1. Cast: The Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Pickett: Age: 15. Origin: Bailey Pickett was born on her farm in Kettle Corn, Kansas. She is the seventh oldest of ten girls and didn't want to just be a farmer's wife. Before arriving on the S.S. Tipton, she dated Moose, but was heartbroken when they broke up. After living in a small town for so long, Bailey decided to follow her dreams and explore the world. She joined the S.S. Tipton, where she would experience several new adventures with plenty of new people, including Cody Martin, who later became her second boyfriend. She is very close to the country lifestyle. Personality: She is described as nice, smart, fun and loving. Bailey is always looking out for other people's feelings, which shows how sensitive she is. She is a sweet, down-to-earth girl who also has a romantic side to her personality. She adores her boyfriend Cody. Though she fell in love with Cody's sensitive, smart personality. Bailey is really helpful and she always finishes her homework on time and has never missed a day of school . She is persistent. Appearance: Bailey is a tall girl with apparent muscle built from her many years toiling at her family's farm. Her figure is slim, but not skinny. Bailey usually has straight hair but has curly hair a lot more in season three. She has brown hair in season one which naturally lightened and became a dirty blonde color with natural blond highlights in seasons two and three. Her outfits consist of jeans and comfortable tops, though occasionally she sports a skirt or dress. She often wears cardigans, plaid patterns, Capri pants, and other clothes. She mainly avoids a sequined and glitter-filled wardrobe. This is often criticized by London, who consistently shows her lack of affection for Bailey's clothes by calling them ugly. Played By: Debby Ryan

Cody Martin: Age 15. Origin: Cody was born at St. Joseph's Hospital (now called St. Joseph's Medical Plaza) in Seattle, Washington, ten minutes after his identical twin brother Zack, on a Sunday at 6:40 am in 2003. He traveled the country with Zack and his mother Carey before finally settling into the Tipton Hotel. Cody is shown to have a Swedish heritage. Personality: Cody is more erudite, mature, and intelligent than his twin brother Zack. As such, he generally is more studious and gets better grades in school. Unfortunately, this often leads to him being labeled as a nerd, though Cody prefers to call himself "educationally gifted". To his dismay, this has led to him being "rented" for doing schoolwork and assignments by London, Nia, and his own brother. Cody shows a passion for cooking, tidiness, acting, dancing, miming, and stamp collecting. Though he values relationships, Cody enters into them far more seldom than his brother. His relationships tend to last longer, though he has had a few short-term flings.

Cody is far more sensitive and easily frightened than his brother, and often does not do as well physically. Instead, he seems to have inherited quite a talent for singing from his mother, much as Zack inherited his father's guitar skill. Cody also plays the French horn and violin. Though Cody is initially quite into making trouble with his brother, as the series goes on, he becomes more mature and detached from Zack's pranks and plans. Cody still has a streak for making trouble when he deems necessary. Like brothers normally do, Zack and Cody often have arguments, however they sport a typical brother-best-friend relationship from one another. He is generally nice to his older sibling, but has the occasional time where he would rather be mean, taking after Zack's insensitivity somewhat. Played By: Cole Sprouse

London Tipton: Age 15. London Was Born On October 6, 2003 To Wilfred Tipton. Her Mother Is A Thai-American And Her Father Is Caucasian. London Is Really Into Girly Things Like Pretty Pink Colors And Sparkles. She Hates School( But What Kids Doesn't?) And Would Rather Be Shopping Than Sitting In A Class. Played By: Brenda Song

Zachary "Zach" Martin: Age 15. Zach Is Cody's Older Twin Brother Who Seems To Act More Rebel Than Cody Does. He Mostly Gets Grounded And Hates School( Like I Said Before Who Doesn't) He'd Rather Be Causing Trouble Then Sitting In A Classroom. Played By: Dylan Sprouse


	2. Cast: Fresh Beat Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet The Fresh Beats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Feel Really Childish Using Them And Listening To Their Music, But Who Cares Anyways?

Twist: Age 16. Description: Twist is a DJ, a skilled rapper, and a beat boxer. His instruments of choice are his super cool mix-tables and his voice. Twist is really imaginative and a natural jokester. Even when his outrageous ideas don't come about, he doesn't get into a twist; he just goes with the flow! Personality: Twist is a goofy and dumb-as-a-wasp person with a wild imagination. His catchphrase is "Sweet!" and his favorite colors are blue and yellow. Twist often thinks up imaginative solutions to problems, which he tells to his friends by asking, "Wouldn't it be cool if..." Marina then gives him a more plausible idea, to which he will respond, "Sure, if you want to do it the easy way." Looks: Twist has light brown hair and fair skin. He wears a yellow hoodie sweater with a blue shirt beneath it. He also wears black jeans and blue and white sneakers. On the pocket of his hoodie is his DJ symbol. He is the only character to keep that exact design. Played By: Jon Beavers

Kiki: Age 16. Description: Vivacious, bubbly, and spunky, Kiki is also a "kickin'" dancer who loves making up new dances and teaching them to her friends and bandmates. Plus, she can rock the guitar and the violin! Personality: Kiki is a very energetic and spunky person who loves to sing and dance. Her favorite catchphrase is "Kickin'!" and her favorite color is pink. Looks: Kiki has tan skin, brown eyes, and long brownish-black hair with fringed bangs. She wears a pink jacket with white sleeves and a pink striped shirt underneath. With these, she wears a pink skirt with mint green leggings beneath it. She also wears a pink bracelet, a pink necklace, and a pink headband. Her jacket has a guitar symbol on it. Played By: Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer

Marina: Age 16. Description: Marina is an awesome drummer and the "rock steady" beat of The Fresh Beats. She brings her drumsticks with her everywhere she goes and can play any drum (or anything resembling a drum) that you put in front of her. Personality: Marina is quite the comedian. Her favorite catchphrase is "Hip-hop and pop," which she usually says at the beginning of a rhyming sentence. Her favorite colors are turquoise and purple. She usually takes the lead to jumpstart the band's ideas. Marina also has a habit of agreeing with some of Twist's crazy ideas, saying, "That would be cool." Looks: Marina has long red hair and fair skin. She wears a turquoise-blue dress with a purple belt, purple leggings beneath it, and purple Converse sneakers. Played By: Tara Perry

Shout: Age 16. Description: Intelligent, confident, and bursting with energy, Shout loves to jam on his keyboards and he loves to dance, too. He gets really, really excited about everything, and his excitement is contagious! Personality: Shout is a focused but easily-excited person. His favorite catchphrase is "Cool beans!" and his favorite color is orange. He is noticeably smart and often comes up with solutions to the band's problems; he sometimes figures out solutions to problems without realizing it. Quite the pianist, Shout can play all kinds of keyboarded instruments. His other favorite color is scarlet. Looks: Shout has brown skin, brownish-black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a reddish-orange button-up sweater with a green shirt beneath it. He also wears brown shorts and brown shoes. Played By: Thomas Hobson.


	3. Cast: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet The Cast Of ZOMBIES 2

Zoey Necrodopolis: Age 8. Personality: Zoey is a very passionate girl, who dreams of having a dog and being a cheerleader, which is discovered by Addison during the party in Zombietown. She is very sweet and loves her older brother Zed, especially when he pretends to be a dog for her. She is not allowed to have a pet due to her being a zombie, so she pretends that her stuffed dog, Xander, is an actual dog. Played By: Kingston Foster

Willa Lykensen: Age 17. Personality: Willa is the Alpha werewolf and the leader of the pack which makes her a strong leader and extremely protective. She is also very serious, fierce, and won't let anyone or anything disrespect her or her pack. Willa is extremely loyal to her pack, her brother, and Wynter. She is a strong and confident force to be reckoned with and is a bit more violent than her brother, Wynter or her other pack mates. Willa is also Wyatt's adopted sister. Played By: Chandler Kinney.

Addison Wells: Age 16. Personality: Addison is a kind-hearted, nice, optimistic and (mostly) brave cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie safe room. She doesn’t like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop. She is a natural born leader as she brings people together to do the right thing. Played By: Meg Donnelly

Zed Necrodopolis: Age 16. Personality: Zed is a very sweet, confident and headstrong person and even though he does most things for himself and his fellow zombies, he is extremely loyal to his friends and will do anything for them. He always stands up for what’s right and is compassionate, but also impulsive at times. When he sets his mind to something, it’s very hard to change it, even when others say he can’t do it due to him being a zombie. Played By: Milo Manheim 

Wyatt Lykensen: Age 15. Personality: Wyatt seems to be more sensible and cautious than his other pack mates. He seems to think things through more than his sister does and ponders more rationally before taking action. Played By: Pearce Joza

Wynter Barkowitz: Age 15. Personality: On the surface, Wynter seems like a mean, serious and ruthless werewolf. But actually, she is a big ball of heart, soul, and love. She cares a lot for her friends and pack mates and wants no one to get hurt. Because she cares so much, she can't really contain her emotions. She tends to get too energetic about things she loves. She is extremely proud to be a werewolf like many others in her pack. Played By: Ariel Martin

Eliza Zambi: Age 16. Personality: She is a good and smart zombie who cares for her friends and fellow zombies to the point of willing to start a revolution for them. Played By: Kylee Russell

Bree: Age 15. Personality: According to Addison, Bree is cheerful. Bree does not have anything against Zombies after Addison tells her that she has a crush on Zed, yet prior to this she was terrified of zombies. This can be assumed because she screams and runs away after seeing Zed for the first time near the zombie Safe Room. She is very enthusiastic about cheerleading and, thanks to Addison's request to Bucky, a stand-in on the squad, regardless of her original insufficiency. Played By: Carla Jeffery

Bonzo: Age 16. Personality: Bonzo is fluent only in the native zombie language, making him unable to talk directly to humans. While in human territory, he rarely speaks, as his messages need to be translated by his friends. He is a very kind person, even when the humans shun him, and he likes to greet new people with a hug. He befriends Addison by offering her a flower, which she wants to accept but doesn't take it due to the cheer squad not wanting her to socialize with zombies. Played By: James Godfrey


	4. Cast: Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DESCENDANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mal: Age 17. Personality: Mal is a sneaky, smart, and ruthless girl who is a natural-born leader and skilled at artistic things, especially spray paint. Though she is compassionate, she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She has a knack for casting spells, but only if needed.

In Descendants, as the daughter of Maleficent, she wants to be like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother, she often disappoints her instead. She enjoys coming up with wicked schemes and is the most feared on the Isle because of her reputation. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink, calling them gross, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. Despite this, she is not necessarily immoral; she is just misguided. Her "mean girl" facade is mostly an act, likely because she does not want to be seen as weak in her mother's eyes; being evil is the only way she is respected by Maleficent, who never cared about Mal. Ben is the only person who sees through Mal's act (including herself), and saw her for who she was - a good person. She also tends to be overly-sarcastic and has a strange love of mud. Physical Appearance: 

Mal is described as a girl with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height (5'2"). She mostly wears purple and shades of green and pink during the movie. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a bun. According to Isle Of The Lost: A Descendants Novel, she has a dragon-shaped marking on her arm, the symbol of Maleficent. In Descendants 2, while in Auradon, her hair's blonde and slightly longer with purple tips at the end. When she goes back to the Isle, she goes back to having purple hair, only this time, light, straight, and with bangs. Towards the end of the movie, she has wavy purple hair with bangs. Also, in Descendants 3, her hair is lighter purple and appears to be blue. In some scenes her hair is reflected and appears to be blue. Played By: Dove Cameron

Evie: Age 16. Personality: Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. She is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up as the fairest of them all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry after deciding to not use her magic mirror. Over the course of the film, she gains more self-confidence about herself and learns there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. She can be a bit selfish at times when she's focused on one thing and doesn't pay attention to the others. Physical Appearance: Physically, Evie is a beautiful and charming young woman of adolescent age. In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with dark blue hair, dark brown eyes, and rosy lips. In the film, Evie likes to wear her hair out, whereas in Isle of the Lost she wears it as a V-braid. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown. She is very well maintained from her well-plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Played By: Sofia Carson

And You Already Know The Rest of Them, So Your Not Going To Need A Description Of Them.


	5. Cast: Special Guests

Penny: Age 13. Personality: Penny is very shy and doesn't like being the center of attention. Despite this she can be also courageous and very ambitious. She is very kind and nice and has a great affection for her best friend Camilla. Physical Appearance: Penny is quite short and always wears colourful clothes, like her rainbow scarf. She also has wavy, brown hair with pink highlights.

Wengie: Age 16. Personality: Wengie Is A Very Bubbly Person With A Caring Heart And Loves Challenges. Wengie Wears, Well, Whatever She Can Find In Her Closet. Wengie Has Blonde Hair With Purple, Pink, And Blue Highlights.

Demi: Age 16. Demi Is A Totally Rude Girl Who Loves Spray-painting And Causing Trouble. Demi Wears A Silver Sparkle Hoodie And Black Leggings. She Also Has Black Ankle-Heels And Carries A Pocket Knife.

You'll Find Out About The Others Later In Book.


	6. Cast: Special Guests 2

Gabriella "Gabby" Duran: Age 13. Personality: Gabby is an adventurous, sometimes mischievous, fashion forward lovable girl. She's trying her best to find her place in the world because she's been overlooked in the Duran family. When She stumbles onto a part-time job babysitting aliens, she truly finds her purpose. Gabby tends to have a high opinion in her skills, especially when it comes to babysitting. This causes her to have a big head and selfishly act out, getting her in trouble while learning her lesson later on. She appears to be bilingual, as she allows a little bit of Spanish to slip into her everyday speech and conversation. Played By: Kylie Cantrall

Taylor Jillian Otto: Age 15. Former Personality(Before The End Of The Book):Originally, Taylor was an athletic cute tomboy. Sadly; she injured her leg at a Valentine's Day party; forcing her to give up sports. After trying (and quitting) other activities, she became insecure and became more "girly". Now, she acts like one of the popular girls. Personality(At The End Of The Book): Taylor is a very sporty and fit girl. She isn't the smartest in any classes really (especially math). She is constantly disobeying her mother. She is the first daughter of Katie Otto and Greg Otto (mainly) and the older sibling to Oliver Otto and big sister to Anna-Kat Otto. Played By: Meg Donnelly

Tess O'Malley: Age 14. Personality: Tess is described as a tough, cool, street-wise rapping urban tomboy. She often says things impulsively, not realizing what she's said until after she's said it. She's sometimes dim-witted. There are times where she's also sassy, bossy, but little you know she actually has a soft side for her friends and family. She is very caring to her friends especially Nia and is always willing to do anything to protect them. Tess has a little bit of a wild side which also makes her an easy suspect whenever a crime is committed.

Sydney Wallace Reynolds: Age 13. Personality: Sydney is outgoing and likes to stand out. She also always lives life to the fullest. Being a teenager, Sydney can occasionally be self absorbed and defiant towards her father, doing things wild and crazy just because he tells her no or just to prove him wrong. Many of these can be from dying her hair to sneaking out to a concert. However, these acts tend to backfire as it tends to prove her wrong or makes her experience guilt. Essentially, she is just like her father when he was a kid. Played By: Ruth Righi

Riana Megan Murtaugh: Age 16. Personality: Riana is like any typical teenager. She spends a lot time on her cellphone and can be quite witty, “mouthy," and even rebellious at times, like her brother, RJ. But nevertheless, she still loves her family. Ultimately, she wants to and tends to have new kinds of experiences and always tries new things for herself. She is very outgoing and has a strong desire of living life to the fullest as much as possible. Played By: Chandler Kinney


	7. Cast: Special Guests 3

Cameron "Cami" Wrather: Age 13. Personality: Cami is sarcastic, youthful, girly, sassy, and independent. She is stubborn, aggressive and sometimes has violent tendencies. But deep down, she is sweet, caring, and loving. She likes to keep busy and she is a multi tasker. She, for the most part, is very responsible and mature. However, she is only 11-13 so she can act younger and she has fought with Ollie before.

Ruby Hale: Age 17. Personality: Engineered and indoctrinated in HYRDA's legacy Ruby has never lived an ordinary life. Her training to undergo Project Destroyer of Worlds and ascend into HYDRA's leadership has molded her into a disturbing individual. Ruby presents herself to her foes and allies alike as a cold, ruthless, sadistic, cunning and unpredictable force. It is with the aforementioned traits that she is able to carry out inhumane acts with little to no remorse such as torturing Glenn Talbot and maiming Yo-Yo Rodriguez. She has very little respect for authority figures of any allegiance, including her own mother and will actively disobey orders in order to further her own goals even if it jeopardizes the mission at hand. She is also a skilled manipulator and employs a variety of sociopathic plays to bend people to her will. It is not below her to employ seduction and intimacy when trying to gain a person's allegiance as was the case with Werner von Strucker. Although, she did develop a genuine romantic relationship with him and became severely distraught when her newly formed powers caused his rather gruesome death. Her stunted social capacities have led her to often copy the behaviors of others in order to express her own feelings, such as mimicking Jemma Simmons' and Leo Fitz's acts of intimacy with her own significant other.

You'll Find Out About The Other Three Later.


	8. Chapter 1: Meeting The Fresh Beat Band And Special Guest(1-3) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting The Fresh Beat Band And Lying To Willa, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Addison's Pov

"Addie! Wake Up!" I Heard Zoey's Voice. "What's Wrong?" I Asked Her. "Nothing's Wrong But Guess Who's Coming To Seabrook!" She Told Me. "Who?" I Asked Her. She Held Up A Poster. "The Fresh Beat Band?" Wanda Read. "Yes. They're Coming To Seabrook!!!" Zoey Said. I Looked At Wanda. "Can We Go To The Concert? I Already Have Tickets For Everyone." Zoey Asked Me. "What's Going On?" I Turned Around And Saw Zed Walk In With Eliza And Wyatt. "Zoey Says She Has Tickets To A Concert By These People Called The Fresh Beat Band." Wanda Said. "How Did You Get The Money?" Zed Asked His Sister "I Got A Job. I'm Now Bucky's Helper. My Name For Them Is Macey." Zoey Said. "Oh Boy, What, Who All Did You Get Tickets For?" Eliza Asked Her. "Addison, You, Wyatt, Willa, Wynter, Wanda, Zed, Me, Bree, And Bonzo." She Said. "Wow, How Much Did The Tickets Cost?" I Asked. "$3,000" She Said. "Woah." Wanda Said. "You Goyt Everyone Tickets To An Expensive Concert?" Zed Asked Her. "Yup. See You Guys Tonight." She Said. "Wait, The Concert's Tonight, We Have Nothing To Wear." Wyatt Pointed Out. "Find Something, You Always Do." She Said. "Well, Better Go Tell Willa And Wynter." Wyatt Told Wanda. "You Tell Your Sister And I'll Tell Wynter." Wanda Said. "Well, I'll Help You Tell Bree." Zed Told Me. "And I'll Tell Bonzo." Eliza Said. 

Wyatt's Pov

Me And Wanda Walked Back To The Den, And Wanda Walked Over To Her Closet. "Help Me Decide What I Should Wear Tonight." She Told Me. "Okay. Then Your Helping Me." I Told Her. We Helped Each Other Pick Out Clothes And Then Went To Go Find Willa And Wynter. "Hey Guys." Wanda Said. "Need Something?" Wynter Asked Us. "Yes, You Guys Need To Find Some Clothes To Wear." I Said. "Why?" Willa Asked Me. "Zoey Got Us All These Tickets To A Concert By These Fresh Beets." Wanda Said. "Oh! The Fresh Beat Band, I Love Them." Wynter Said. "Well, Zoey Got Us All Tickets." I Said. "Okay, So When Is This Concert?" Willa Asked. "Tonight." Wanda Said. "What?" Wynter Said. "Bye Guys!" Wanda Said, Dragging Me Out Of The Room.

Eliza's Pov

"Hey Bonzo." I Said. He Waved Back. "We're Going To A Concert Tonight." Zed Said. "Really?" Bree Asked Us. "Yep, So Get Dressed And Meet Us At Zed's House." Addison Said.

Zoey's Pov

"Zed! Come On!" I Screamed. Zed Came Downstairs And I Stared At Him. "You Ready?" I Asked Him. "Okay, Let's Go." He Said. We Walked Outside And I Sat Down On The Steps. "Excuse Us, Can You Help Us?" A Voice Asked Me. "Sure, With What?" I Asked Them. "As You Can See, We've Lost Our Way And We Can't Find Our Own Concert Venue." The Voice Said. "What Do You Mean Your?" I Asked Them. "We're The Fresh Beat Band." One Of Them Said. I Lifted My Head And Saw The Fresh Beat Band Were Standing Right In Front Of Me. "Sure I'll Help You! Wait One Minute, I Gotta Get My Friends." I Said. "Can We Come?" Marina Asked Me. "Sure You Can, Come On." I Said. We Ran All The Way Into The Forbidden Forest. "WILLA! WYATT! WANDA! WYNTER!!! COME ON! IT'S URGENT!!" I Screamed. "What?" I Saw Wyatt And Wynter Came. "They Can't Find The Concert Venue." I Said. "Omg It's The Fresh Beat Band!" Wynter Said. "Yep, In The Flesh Too." Twist Said. "Wow, This Isn't Real, Pinch If I'm Dreaming." Wynter Told Wyatt. Wyatt Pinched Her Arm. "Ow! Not Literally." She Told Him. "Sorry." He Said. "Listen, We Need Help. We Have A Concert In 30 Minutes." Kiki Said. "Okay, Let's Go To The Concert Venue, Come With Us." I Said. We Snuck Into The Venue Just In Time For The Concert. "Thanks Guys" Shout Said. "Here, Backstage Passes As A Token Of Thankfulness." Marina Said. "Yes! Thank You Guys!" I Said. We Snuck Into Our Seats Just Before The Concert Started. "Where Were You Guys?" Willa Asked Us. "Nowhere." Wyatt Lied. She Stared At Him, And He Stared Back. "Don't Lie To Me." She Told Him. "I'm Not Lying." He Said. "Backstage Passes?! How'd You Get These?" Bree Asked Me. "Alright, Spill." Eliza Said. "We Found These." I Lied. "Where?" Addison Asked Me. "In The Middle Of The Street." Wyatt Said. Wow, How Long Can We Keep This Up. "If You Lie To Me Wyatt Your Gonna Regret It." Willa Said. "I Look Forward To That." Wyatt Said.(OOF!) "Hello Seabrook!" Kiki Said. "We'd Like To Thank Some Special People: Zed, Zoey, Wyatt, Wynter, And Wanda. Without You Guys We Wouldn't Even Be Here." Twist Said. "In The Middle Of The Streets, Huh?" Eliza Asked Us. "You Believed It." Wyatt Said. "Yeah, It Worked." Zed Said. "Now, You Don't Know Who We Are, So We'll Introduce Ourselves." Shout Said. "I Can't Wait For This Part." Wynter Told Me. "Yeah, So Exciting." I Said. I Looked Over At Wyatt, Who Was Sitting Down Playing With His Fingers. I Guess Willa Meant What She Said. 

Song: The Fresh Beat Band Theme Song

On guitar, Kiki! On keyboard, Shout! On drums, Marina! And the real MC, DJ Twist, in the house. Get on up, Clap your hands. When you hear The Fresh Beat Band. Dance and move, to our song, Join the band and play along, Get the beat, Fresh Beats. Feel the beat, Fresh Beats! La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la la la. Get the beat, The Fresh Beat Band!

After The Concert We Went Backstage To See The Fresh Beat Band. "Hey Guys, Thanks Again For Saving The Concert, Everyone Loved It." Kiki Said. "Your Welcome." Wyatt Said. "Oh, Guess What, We're Going To Seabrook High!" Marina Said. "That's So Cool." Zed Said. "See You Guys Tomorrow Then." Twist Said. "Yeah, See You Guys Then." Wynter Said.

Wyatt's Pov

We Walked Back To The Forbidden Forest And Wynter Grabbed My Arm. "Wyatt, Did You Really Mean That You'll Look Forward To Willa's Punishment?" She Asked Me. "That Was A Lie, What I'm Going To Do Is Bunk With Zoey Until She's Calmed Down." I Said. "Okay," She Said. I Snuck Into Zombietown And Knocked On Zoey's Window. "What?" She Asked Me. "Can I Bunk Here Tonight?" I Asked Her. "Um.... Sure You Can." She Said.

**Author's Note:**

> This Just Something My Brain Decided We Would Do So Roll With Me Here People


End file.
